The Perfect day
by Essamill
Summary: A special day turned wrong. Bad summary but how to sum up my first submission right? Tony/Loki with an implied relationship with Steve.


Finally, after months of pulling strings and planning out every detail, it was finally the wedding day. Loki let a small smile ghost across his lips. He was standing in front of the mirror in the small room the chapel had offered as a dressing room. He looked at his reflection, studying it really. Black hair brushed back neatly, his green eyes betrayed his nervous state but he let that pass for now, and the dark green suite, brand new, was buttoned; the only thing that needed to be done was the black tie which hung around his neck limply.

He pulled at the cuff, the suite was uncomfortable. The material was too rough against the skin. But hopefully he would be out of it soon and into something a little more….free. He grinned at the reflection. Oh yes, he couldn't wait for later. He would finally have Stark alone for a few nights. No interruptions. No Steve. As much as he liked having Steve around (Although he loathed to admit it) it seemed Stark had eyes only for the solider. Well who could blame him? Cute, innocent, easy on the eyes and strong- Loki shook his head. No, today was his day. Not anyone else's.

He turned away from the mirror and paced around the room slowly, lost in thought. It was Stark who first asked him out once his imprisonment was over in Asgaurd. Loki had accepted the invitation after a few minutes of consideration. Why would Stark ask him to go get drinks? That had surprised the god as not the fact that Stark had gotten him to say yes, but to the evening that followed those few drinks. Somehow, Loki had been outwitted by the one person he swore couldn't do such a thing. Outwitted, conquered, and honestly he had enjoyed every moment of it. That morning, he found himself in Stark's arms and somehow it felt right. After a few months of these dates, He finally told Tony how he felt and now, about year later, here he stood waiting for the time when the words "I do" fall from his lips.

He paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side trying to listen. Something was wrong. Some sort of fight had broken out in the main chapel area. Slowly closing his eyes, he let out a small groan. It took nearly a year to assure that those invited to the wedding, hero and villain alike wouldn't fight. A whole damn year of the planning, plotting and Stark not doing much- "Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts… Don't allow anything to bother you…..Not today." He murmured to himself slowly.

Getting a hold on his nerves, he turned back to the mirror. Nothing was amiss with his looks. So why was he so uneasy? "TONY!" That was...Thor yelling…at Tony? Oh no. Trying to keep his composer, Loki stalked out of the little room and down the hallway to the main chapel room. As soon as he opened the double doors that led into the chapel he stopped. Complete and utter chaos greeted him. The first few pews had been knocked over; little red hymn books scattered all over; heroes and villains stood around two fighting men. Some taking bets, others yelling and screaming for either ironman or Batman.

He stepped into the room unnoticed, well almost unnoticed. Steve was looking at him with big blue eyes and Bruce sat in the back pew, seeming quite calm about the whole thing. But it was clear he wasn't moving anywhere, which was for the best. Loki scanned the fight at the other end of the chapel. In truth the god of mischief was torn about the whole fight. Sure he loved chaos and well normally this would be his doing. But sabotaging himself? No, it wouldn't stand. So he was thinking, trying to think of ways to break up the two brawlers. Nothing. He was either to upset or so tired that his mental capacity had failed. So the next best thing would have to be Steve.

He made his way to the solider, eyes still on the fight. It was clear tony was drunk, his suit was still on. No surprise there. Stark did have a slight drinking problem. They had been working on it with help from Pepper. But…of all day, he had to choose the wedding day to go, whatever the hell this was. "Do not do anything stupid…Understand?" it was a simple order…really the only one Loki had given to Stark. And Tony had agreed to it. 'Anything for the bride on her special day' is what Tony had said with that infuriating smirk. Putting both Loki and Steve on edge, it was never a good sign.

"What did he do now? " Loki whispered, only inches apart from Steve's ear. It was a simple question but the closeness of Loki's presence had startled the solider. When did the god get so close?

"Tony flew in a little tipsy saying something about being up late and this new suite being stuck." Steve leaned against Loki before continuing, "Well, I was the only one who saw him at the back of the church and well we were trying to get the armor off when Batman saw us and something's were said bout us…both of us. Tony got mad and here we are." Steve looked up at Loki, trying to gauge his thoughts. Sometimes Loki scared him. Unlike Tony, Loki knew how to keep his emotions closed off for long periods of time. It frightened him to think about what Loki could do.

Loki stood still, eyes on the fight, following each movement closely, working out how long this little fight between the two would last. Insulting him, what was the fool thinking? To insult any of them really. Well Bat's would lose but the time was still undetermined. He let out a small huff. He gave Steve a small kiss as a thank you before turning on his heels and stalking out the chapel. 'Let the damn fools fight it out.' He thought, making his way back down the hall and to his room.

Once he reached the room, he slowly closed the door and slid down the wall to the ground thinking. Sure he was flattered that Stark would stand up for him but the fight was pointless and foolish. They're would be plenty of times to get back at him… Better ways than a simple fight in the middle of a church.

"You damn fool…." Loki hit his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. Well his special day was ruined. He sighed, pulled the black tie off his neck (Which had remained untied during his visit) and tossed it on the ground in defeat before wiping away a single tear.


End file.
